GlompNoJutsu
by Lenea89
Summary: Kakashi is a bit... overzealous... when it comes to Iruka... Drabble 850 words really. KakaIru Crack. Written while I was in the hospital on pain meds. OCC-ness to the max!


~Glomp-No-Jutsu~

~Summary~

Kakashi is a bit... overzealous... when it comes to Iruka... Drabble 850 words. KakaIru Crack. Written while I was in the hospital on pain meds. OCC-ness to the max.

~Rating~

T for pervy stuff but nothing graphic.

~Warnings~

Yaoi, as in Male/Male... Pervy stuff.... and Crazy Jounins. Yeah. Kakashi is OOC... Very much so.

~Disclaimer~

The only Kakashi I own is a plushie my best friend got me. Masashi Kishimoto... yeah he got it goin on.

* * *

~*~

'_Hehehe,' _the shadow laughed as he watched his prey sway his hips as he walked briskly down the street. _'Mine...' _

_~*~_

Iruka had a bad feeling...

Not just your average, 'I think I left the stove on', bad feeling, but an, 'I need to run and get the fuck right out of here', bad feeling.

The chunin shook his head, he was a Konoha shinobi... shinobi weren't afraid when there was no evidence of anything to fear!

Yeah... like he believed that.

If it was true then he wouldn't have seen Izumo crying in fear when that snake slithered over his boot. Nor would Iruka have laughed himself silly when Genma, in full ANBU gear screamed at the sight of a wasp.

But still, this wasn't _that_ kind of fear... it was primal.

The street was warm and packed with familiar faces heading home in the fading light. But despite that warmth... the dolphin felt cold, worried, scared, agitated, like a wild animal, Iruka almost felt... Stalked...

A slight sound alerted the chunin. He turned sharply and threw a kunai on reflex... He had hit the enemy dead center...

That poster for the annual sakura festival soooo had it coming.

Iruka sweat-dropped at his own uneasiness. He was acting like a nervous genin on their first real mission. *Cough*Naruto*Cough*. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

The dark skinned man shook his head in an effort to keep his head ache at bay. This feeling wasn't doing his a aching brain any favors. Tiredly, Iruka decided to attempt to alleviate some of his pain by letting his hair out of it's tight pony-tail.

With slow weary motions he slowly moved his hand upwards to remove it from it's binding.

~*~

'_Ohhh!', _the shadow inwardly squealed. _'Would he really? In public?' _The shadow clapped. _'Oh happy day, he is! He's taking his hair down... his long... gorgeous... sexy... soft... blowing in the wind, makes him look like a sex god, hair. Mmmmm'_.The shadow watched, transfixed as the sensei's hair fell from it's evil captor hair tie and cascaded down around the chunin's beautiful face... _'Mmmm... sexy hair....'. _

The shadow don't know what came over him... he had to move.... he had to feel that soft luxurious hair... he had to....GLOMP!

~*~

Iruka barely felt his hair begin to touch his cheek before he felt something slam into him. Before he could think or act in his own defense he found himself face down in the dirt with a heavy weight resting on his lower back, or as some would say, his ass. He felt hands raking through his hair...

'_Not again...'_ Iruka inwardly moaned.

"KAKASHI GET OFF!" Iruka screamed into the dirt as he tried to ignore the many people staring at the elite jounin sitting on him.

"If you insist my dolphin... but I'd rather take you somewhere more private... I'm not much of an exhibitionist..." Kakahsi chirped happily.

Iruka sighed, thereby stirring up a mini cloud of dust, "That is not what I meant and you know it... Why do you have the insane need to glomp me every time you see me?"

"Cause you're sexy!" Kakashi supplied helpfully. "And you know I can't resist your hair... soft..." Kakashi stroked the long hair. Iruka felt like an agitated cat...

Iruka blushed. "Please get off OF me... For Kami's sake... people are staring". And a lot of people to boot. If there was one person's eyes transfixed on the strange scene there was at least twenty.

"Don't care!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"I will maim you sooooooo badly."

"Will not."

"I will burn your Icha Icha."

"Nope, Anti flame jutsu's been cast on them all..."

"Why can't you remove your body from mine?"

Kakashi began to bounce happily, still stroking the long locks. "Cause I like your body... it's nice... firm... and," the pervert bounced a bit harder on the sensei's rear end, "Very, very, PERKY! And sexy!"

Iruka growled, oh Kakashi was dead. "MY ASS IS NOT A BOUNCY HOUSE!" Iruka promptly rolled over and flipped the jounin where he was now on top of the cyclops. "STOP IT!"

The jounin looked up at Iruka with a smirk Iruka could see even through the mans dark blue mask. "You want to have your wicked way with me, Sensei?"

Iruka blushed crimson... and was once again reminded of all the people who were staring at the pair on the ground... and after what Iruka had screamed there were even more. Unfortunately, he could recognize several of his children's parents in the rather large crowd.

"NO! I...I..!" Iruka growled and forcefully pushed him self up, making use of Kakashi's chest. He probably pushed the man's chest a bit harder than was necessary but... Kakashi would have to live with a bruise...

Iruka stood and tried to look as un-disheveled as possible as he walked briskly away from the scene, leaving a smiling Copy nin behind him.

As he distanced himself from the giggling crowd Iruka cursed under his breath, "Stupid... Glomping...Perverted... Overzealous.. Jackass... Jounin, Boyfriend... He could at least wait till we got home." Iruka pouted.

~*~

* * *

~Authoress's Comments~

This entire story came about after I was given a dose of morphine and before I fell asleep the line, "MY ASS IS NOT A BOUNCY HOUSE!" came into my head. That combined with a freaking MONTH of being in the hospital and having no Yaoi or KakaIru... and subsequently going into withdrawal... this drabble was spawned.

SO really no point other than utter crack.

Oh and I was in the hospital due to I had acites that turned into a hernia and my intestine somehow got pushed into a pocket and was sealed off and... long story short I now am missing an entire foot of my large intestine. And it took me a MONTH to recover...(I'd been sick before that too) I think I may have really went crazy while trapped...

But I'm finally out and back online! Wooo hooo! Celebrate! I'm back baby...

But while I was incarcerated...er... recovering, I managed to come up with many ideas for one-shots and even some chapter fics for some KakaIru goodness. Depending on if I can keep healthy and if my life doesn't get too complicated, (Seeing as how I didn't get registered for college this semester due to being sick I hope my life can't get too complicated) I can write a bunch of new KakaIru and maybe even some other pairings too, *SHOCK*

Being trapped in a white room with nothing but bad TV, Pain meds, rude nurses, bad food, and a sketch pad and some paper really does help with creativity. I have a lot of ideas to work on... YAY! I even drew a couple KakaIru pics! I plan on posting them on DeviantArt eventually...

Yeah.

Okay...

That's all I can think to say besides...

Please review! I really apriciate constructive critisim! Flames will be extinguished with my awesome power of deletion! Muahahaha!

Hope you enjoyed!

~Lenea~

P.S.

I'M BACK BABY! ^_^


End file.
